Blue Pegasus Building
The Blue Pegasus Building is a large building that is the headquarters of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Localization The exact Location of Blue Pegasus is unknown at the moment. Exterior Design In the manga, Blue Pegasus' building wasn't almost shown from the outside, with only a section of its presumed central part being visible: this is composed of bricks, with many windows appearing from its facade, some of them being placed on protruding sections, similar to towers integrated with the walls. Below the parts composed of bricks seem to sit several arcs, and the facade's side, aside from housing more windows, appears to be intricately decorated by dark motifs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 8 In another instance, the lower part of the facade was shown to be adorned by cylindrical pillars made of bricks, and to bear a sign with the guild's name on it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 5 The anime portrayal of the building underwent severe changes: in it, Blue Pegasus' base was portrayed as a single block, square building composed of very massive, pink bricks, with a pair of towers, approximately the same height as the building itself, dividing the facade in three sections, with the side ones being slightly taller than the central one, which was topped by a railing and had its central part composed of pink, flat stones; this part was topped by a railing, which, almost below it, had a golden-framed, shield-shaped sign bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol in various shades of purple. The arched entrance, possessing two large, arched handles, was topped by a peculiar balcony, with a dark window with an intricately decorated frame sitting behind a glass railing with a metal frame in the shape of arrows jutting outwards. Flanking the double door is a pair of columns holding up an arc, which passes over the window above, and two thin, elongated rectangular windows, possessing pyramid-shaped top parts, are placed between such pillars and the towers at their sides. On the outer parts sit two more, similar windows, which, however, are way longer, and possess glasses colored in various shades of purple, adorned by intricated decorations which the frames form on them. Topping the building is a large dome with a light blue tiled roof, ending in a series of small pillars holding up an additional, tiny dome. Sprouting from each of the building's sides is a mildly large, stylized feathery wing composed of stone, in reference to the guild's theme.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Interior Design The building's main hall is highly reminiscent of an elegant pub of sort: the large room seems to be adorned by several, rectangular tables, coming with relative benches at both sides, and a counter, complete with shelves behind it, benches in front of it and an entrance with a lift plank, seems to be run by none other than Master Bob, who was shown standing behind it. The walls are enforced by thin, mostly decorative wood beams, seem to have windows in their highest part, where some beams jut outwards diagonally to sustain the ceiling, and bear semicircular, ornamental sections in their upper part, these being adorned by a series of elongated motifs placed one at the other's side, something which leads the whole structure to take the semicircular form of the figure it's inscribed in. The floor consists of simple, large and square tiles, and the entrance to the guild, in its inner side, bears a long sign above it, this reading "Blue Pegasus", alongside a stylized figure of the mythological creature the guild is named after. The wall housing such door seems to be different from the others, having small, arched windows topped by a protruding, decorative motif reminiscent of a fleur-de-lis, above which is a section made of large, flat stones, separated from the normal wall below it by a series of small, rectangular bricks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 3-7 The building's second floor was shown to house, among other places, a mildly large room which looks like a study, where Karen Lilica brutalized her Celestial Spirit Aries. Its floor was identical to that of the main hall, and its plain walls had square pillars fused into them, which held up the ceiling, blank in most of its central part but intricately decorated on the edges; the ceiling was coffered in shape, but, instead of possessing many small square sections, consisted of very few, large ones. A number of shelves, packed full of books, are lined up the walls, and, approximately in the center of the room, in front of a series of large windows complete with curtains, sits a massive desk, on which more books are neatly placed, alongside a globe. In front of such desk is a carpet, on which are a short, elongated rectangular table, with a pair of jugs containing flowers on it, and a pair of small sofas, being placed at the table's long sides. Some walls sport paintings in their upper part; below one of those is a shelf with glass doors, housing a multitude of crystal glasses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 8-14 References Navigation Category:Locations